Chase
Chase Young Chase is played the RP's host, Zuyuri. He, along with his sister Demona, serve as secondary antagonists of the series, Life Before 4EU Chase and his twin sister Demona, back then known as Marina, were born due to the power-hungry desire of their human father, Khame Young. Khame was a wealthy Egyptian gentleman that declared to be the descendant of the great Pharoahs of the time, and prayed for children that would be strong enough to carry the weight of his heritage. That plea came down as a seduction from a dragon disguised as a woman, pleased with their common thirst for power. The birth of the children, Chase and Marina, had been met with joy. But, as both twins got older, abilities began to arise that made them far from human; scales, the ability to breathe fire, incredible strength, and a shifting into lizard-like beings. Chase was a Firebending prodigy as a young boy, and his skills were all the more dangerous in the dragonlike form. At first. Khame discilpined their bending regimes strictly by declaring their abilities the strongest int he family and, as such, demanded they work tirelessly, knowing fear would be his "dynasty's" undoing. The ferocity and lack of love was what brought Chase to angrilly confront his father, to which Khameconfessed their birth was inhuman, and that no one would be able to care for them for they would be considered demons and monsters. Wanting revenge for the cruelty of their father, Chase wore the title of 'demon' proudly, causing destruction and chaos throughout all of Egypt with his Firebending prowess. The half dragon and his sister, now called 'Demona', left their home in ashes; with it, their father who had pushed them to the extreme. The duo was eventually discovered by Eris, an ancient Air entity. She felt compassionate, for once upon hearing how humanity laothed their power when it should be cherished. Finding a kindred spirit in her, they went with her where she had raised them as her own, giving them the nurture and comfort Life at 4EU Chase had only set foot on the campus once in his lifetime.He saw what the headmaster - Eris' sworn enemy Iroh - planned to do, and while he admitted it was a noble cause, it was useless and hypocritical in his eyes. He felt that, if persuaded enough, he could get enough students to come to his side as Azula had. So, thus, Chase has formulated a plan to become a Fire student-teacher. Personality Like the dragon who raised them, Chase is manipulative and calculating. If he can find a weakness in anyone's spirit, he will do whatever it can to break that person down. Often, if that weakness is dangerous, that will the first thing will point out. He doesn't show emotions easily, unless provoked enough; if annoyed or angered, he will show signs of his dragon heritage. Relationships '''Azula - '''Azula is the only human Chase can admit to truly liking. He believes her to be very much like him - both in calculating personality and firebending prowess - and has found himself eaarly tutoring her in lightning ways. Her loyalty to Eris has strengthened their relationship, making them more than allies but legitimate friends. He is beginning to show signs of more than that, however, such as kissing her hand and going out of his way to defend her. Perhaps there is a bit of affection for her. '''Demona - '''As a twin, Chase some connections with Demona. As a brother, he feels inclined to care for her if she becomes too reckless. He has come to her defense and will almost always fight alongside her in battle. There are moment when he feels that her emotions are too strong for her own good, but will often shrug it off as in the end, they are family. '''Jim - '''When the young Firebender had joined Eris' side, Chase felt inclined to give him respect. But Chase recognized a poisonous block in Jim's chakra that was caused by his own diress and volunteered to help him remove the fire to avoid Eris losing an ally. Unfortunately, all efforts to help him control his powers shot down by an irate Jim, to which Chase, in his dismay, finally found Jim unworthy of learning anything from him. Chase has...a somewhat bitter attitude, but does not hold a grudge as strongly as the others do. '''Duncan - '''There is a...complexity to Duncan Chase cannot quite grasp. Although the technicaly family is bothersome, he is willing to see that the western dragons have more in common with Eris than he realized. He finds his pity and demeanor uncalled for, especially when he has been so hardened by the burdens that made him who he is. He tolerates Duncan, if very weakly, as he figures that eventually the young man may hold information that will provide victory. Trivia In LA casting, Jack would be played by Jared Padelecki Chase's birthday is November 24 (Sagitarrius) Chase's hobby is playing strategy games such as chess and Go; he was a chess champion as a child Chase's favorite foods are kofta and dragon rolls; his least favorite foods are anything sweet Category:Fire Category:Male Category:Half-Dragon Category:Villain Category:Student-Teacher